


Friends To Lovers Times Three

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fem Castiel - Freeform, Fem Dean, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: After years of friendship, Deanna and Cassidy have finally gotten together and everything seems great.  Until both of them realize that something or someone is missing.  But is it too late?  Have they hurt the man they both love too much?





	

Cassidy spun around in her dress one more time and grinned wide. It was a little different than what she was used to wearing but she honestly couldn't care. They were now all officially twenty one (With the exception of Deanna's little brother of course) and Charlie had the entire house to herself for the weekend. Their town was the typical 'small town' stereotype where everyone knew everyone and everyone in her grade had all grown up together. It was nice to have the strong group of friends she did, even if it meant everyone had dated within the circle at one strange point in time.

Her phone pinged next to her and she glanced over to see her best friend of all best friends Deanna Winchester's face flashing. Cassidy rolled her eyes and continued to get her hair curled just the way she liked before applying her eyeliner. Soon enough rocks were bouncing off her window and she laughed.

"You know, we're supposed to be adults now," Cassidy grinned once she got the window open and Deanna flopped ungracefully into her bedroom.

"Oh come on have a sense of adventure, Cas." Deanna teased, rocking back off her knees and pushing herself off the floor. Surprisingly, the mini-obstacle course between their houses hadn't gotten any easier.

When she was finally upright and steady on her feet, Deanna thought for sure her knees were going to betray her and just give out. Cassidy was beautiful all the time but the low cut dress exposing her soft pale flesh made Deanna's pulse spike. The long chestnut curls flowing down Cas' shoulder had Deanna's fingers itching to touch.

She realized much too late that she'd been staring, opting to cover her blunder with a stilted compliment. "Wow y-you look nice."

"Aw, thanks De," Cassidy smiled turning back to he floor length mirror to put the finishing touches of her make up.

"Oh hey, guess who's back in towwwwwn," Cassidy sang turning to beam up at her best friend.

"The boys?" Deanna chuckled, turning her attention onto the familiar shelves of books. They were changed often, Cas went through books like a kid with candy and Dee enjoyed keeping track.

Cassidy giggled and threw one of her many stuffed bees at Deanna's head, "You suck. Benny, Victor and Kevin are going to be there tonight," she said. She didn't get to see Deanna's reaction as she bent to grab her black flats from the bottom of her closet.

"Oh that's cool, and technically that just proved that I was right…the boys are back in town." Deanna fingered through the shelves, using it to keep her mind focused on anything other than Cassidy and how fucking gorgeous she was. She knew she also needed to keep thoughts of Benny and how he'd feel about seeing either of them again, to minimum.

Nervously though, she couldn't help but pry, her curious mind going too far to stop herself. "Is that why you're uh...dressing up?"

Cassidy bit on her lip and almost realized too late she had actually put on lipgloss for once. She licked at the stickiness before leaning up against her vanity, "Maybe? I don't know, we haven't seen him in almost a year. Mostly I just wanted to look pretty…" Cassidy said looking down at her feet.

Unable to resist, Deanna moved across the room and used one finger to lift Cassidy's chin up. Giving her a warm smile, she answered. "You're beautiful in sweat pants and that ridiculous bee sweatshirt you always wear," Deanna chuckled remembering the familiar black and yellow design.

Once she saw the edge of Cas' mouth twitch up, she continued. "Though I have to admit, if you're going for 'pretty' you passed the mark by a mile."

Cassidy was full on blushing and she tried to pull away and hide but there was no escaping what was fondly termed "the Winchester stare". Mary created the stare down and Deanna inherited it full on. It was a look that seared down into the soul and there was no shying away from it. And Cassidy had tried, many many times. Now was no different. Cassidy reached up and gripped at Deanna's wrist with a warm smile.

"Thank you Dee," she said softly. Deanna somewhat stumbled away from her which made Cassidy giggle but she brushed it off as Deanna being her usual clumsy self. She grabbed up her lipgloss and reapplied it.

"Are we supposed to bring anything?"

"I grabbed some extra liquor but Charlie wouldn't let me buy any of the food or decorations," Deanna answered, feeling a little lightheaded from the brief "moment," (whatever the fuck that was,) between them. Letting out a small laugh she continued, "I think she's afraid that anyone else will screw up her plans."

"Ah yes, her birthday weekend must be absolutely perfect! Remind me why I dated her?" Cassidy laughed. To be honest it had only been for like, two days but they still liked to tease about that very brief moment. Deanna snorted behind her and she just continued to smile as she grabbed up her favorite black and yellow hoodie. Even if it didn't match the floral print of her skirt, she rarely wore anything else to keep warm. When she turned and saw the very fond smile on her best friend's face Cassidy blushed.

"Shut up…"

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Deanna lied, feeling a warm fondness spreading throughout her body.

Cas had never really stayed single for very long. It wasn't like Deanna hadn't had her fair share of relationships but once she realized how deep she was in with Cas, that had been it.

It had practically killed her to do it, but she knew it wasn't fair to him so she ended things with Benny and then made a big ruckus about not looking for anything long term when her best friend suggested she get back out there. That, of course only helped to further the gap between them. Cas wasn't a casual person but Deanna hadn't gathered the courage to confess her feelings, and Cassidy seemed to be content with the fact that they weren't anything more than friends. So that's what they were; friends.

"You ready?"

Cassidy snatched up her phone and wallet, "Yes, okay let's go before I try to change my outfit again," she laughed grabbing up Deanna's hand to pull her down the stairs. Her dad and brothers were all in the living room watching some game that Cassidy could care less about.

"Byyyye!" she called out, laughing when she got a few grunts in response. Only her oldest brother Luc turned to actually glance at her before waving and turning back towards the tv.

"Oooh, did your mom let you have the car tonight? Or are we taking my cute bug that you absolutely hate?" Cassidy smirked.

Deanna snorted at the "cute," but just tugged Cassidy to the door and pulled it open. The vision of her baby (no matter how many times her mother objected, it was herrr baby,) always seemed to calm her down.

"I'm not riding in your clown car ever again, Cas."

"Whatever Dee, I like my car and that's all that matters," Cassidy stuck her tongue out at Deanna then slipped into her familiar spot. She had honorary front seat privilege unless Sam was riding with them but usually, he liked being in the back seat anyway. More room for his legs he claimed. Before she could even be asked, she grabbed at whatever tape cassette she could get at in the box and shoved it into the stereo.

"I really need to introduce you to some more modern music," Cassidy teased.

"Y'know, mocking my taste in music is not the way to keep your current status as my best friend," Deanna replied, giving her friend a playful glare. "Besides, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the classics. They're called classics for a reason."

"Yes, classics...another word for old," Castiel laughed, sneaking closer to poke at her friend's side. There was no one else on the road and she knew even if she was batting at Cassidy's hands, she'd keep the car steady.

"Oh, you never told me how it went with that girl you went out with last week!" Cassidy said. She didn't know why it suddenly dawned on her that Deanna never spoke about her date with the "bendy" yoga instructor. Though it made her stomach churn a bit for reasons Cassidy really didn't like to even think about, she still wanted to be there for her friend. No matter what.

"Lisa's cool but she's just not…" Deanna paused, compelled to glance over at her amazingly gorgeous best friend. It was damn near impossible to bite back the you, but somehow Deanna managed it. "She's not who I'm looking for."

Swallowing hard around the lump in her throat she continued to fight off the urge to confess that she'd only gone on the date because everyone was talking about how suspicious it was that she'd not even bothered to attempt to get laid recently. Her feelings for Cas had fucked her sex drive sideways.

"I'm sorry De, you seemed so excited for it," Cassidy bit her lip and turned away to keep Deanna from seeing the relieved smile on her face. She was a horrible, horrible friend. Tentatively she reached over and squeezed Deanna's hand that had been lazily gripping the wheel.

"We're gonna have fun tonight okay? Charlie promised there was going to be tons of different types of alcohol and I want to try them all," Cassidy grinned.

"We'll sure as hell give it a try, at least." Deanna loved even the small touches, reveled in the attention even if it was just friendly. Though she was extremely worried about Cas, even though Charlie promised no one outside of their group had been invited. "Just..,just be careful and promise me you'll take it slow."

"Of course De but you'll be there to protect me right?" Cassidy grinned, knowing just how over protective Deanna got over her. It was adorable just how flustered Deanna would get but if Cassidy had to be honest, it made her heart flutter.

"Charlie even promised that if I get too drunk we can crash in her guest room, well, if you decide to stay the night as well anyway," Cassidy added quickly, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"I wouldn't leave you, I mean..not unless you wanted me to." Deanna tried to hide the scenarios playing out inside her head. Forcing herself to continue and keep things from being any weirder she finished, "I mean, you said Benny was coming back so..y'know. I mean sure, I'd do anything to keep you safe but I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

Cassidy swallowed hard and played with the hem of her skirt. She wasn't going to deny that she was still insanely attracted to Benny and Deanna would be an outright liar if she tried to deny it as well but if Cassidy had to choose, it'd always be Deanna. Whether it was just to lay in bed next to each other and sleep, Cassidy would always choose her best friend.

"I doubt anything will happen and not saying that I don't trust Benny but...when I'm drunk I feel safest with you," she said quietly.

Deanna's heart damn near exploded over the comment. She knew it was a little ridiculous but she found herself grinning wide anyway. It was the closest she'd probably ever get to real happiness with Cas so she soaked it up like a sponge. "Well in that case, I'll be by your side all night."

"Good," Cassidy smiled scooting closer to put her head on Deanna's shoulder. It wasn't a long drive to Charlie's house and soon they were pulling up much too fast. She recognized about every car on the street and suddenly she was excited all over again. All their friends who graduated a year before them and ended up going to colleges out of state were all back tonight to celebrate and Cassidy couldn't wait to see them all.

"C'mon De!" Cassidy said, scrambling out of the car quickly. There were a few people outside the house and she felt her heart stammer in her chest when she saw Benny standing with Victor and Hannah.

"Benny!" Cassidy shouted, tearing across the lawn to launch herself at him.

"Aw there she is, about damn time cher," Benny chuckled hugging Cassidy close to him. She smelled amazing like always, making it all the harder to let her go. But he had too because the one who held the other half of his heart was sauntering her way up to them slowly.

"C'mere De," Benny grinned, grabbing at the blonde's wrist to yank her closer.

"Aww c'mon Benny, you know you're supposed to save the mushy hugs until after I've had a couple," she half teased. Though if Deanna was being honest with herself, they did make her life more complicated. It was so damn easy to fall into Benny's strong arms and once again feel so loved and so goddamned cherished that it nearly took her breath away. The man had gotten drawing her feelings out, down to a science.

"Oh don't worry, I plan on getting the both of you trashed tonight, I brought the good stuff," Benny grinned first squeezing Deanna's wrist and then Cassidy's. He would never let anything happen to these girls while he was there. In fact he was already planning on only 'playing' drunk. There were a few guys here who he one, didn't know very well and two, already didn't like the way they were looking at some of the girls.

Cassidy smiled brightly and squeezed Benny's hand back before leading the way into the house. Victor shouted something about being passed over like a piece of liver and Cassidy could only laugh. It was kinda hard to see anyone else when she had Benny and Deanna near her. Though, the fiery red hair flying towards her was hard to miss.

"There you are! Jeez Deanna trying to hog Cas much?" Charlie grinned wolfishly as she pulled Cassidy into a tight hug, "I know you don't like to share but it is my birthday."

"Well the way I see it, the more time she spends with me, the less time she has for you to corrupt her with your wicked ways," Dee admitted, teasingly shoving at Charlie's shoulder when the hug went on a little too long.

"Oh I think she's corrupted enough," Benny snarked.

"Hey if it wasn't for me half the things you say would go right over her pretty little head," Charlie shot back.

"I'm like, right here. Without a drink by the way," Cassidy said with a little mock annoyance. Benny threw back his head and laughed.

"Stop frettin, I'll get you a damn drink sheesh. Damn girl is still bossy," Benny grinned, giving Deanna a not so subtle wink.

Deanna was thrown off balance a little. Benny was a flirt, he did it so casually that sometimes she honestly didn't know if he even realized it. She'd used to have that in common with him, not so much anymore. Not since her brain and her heart aligned as the dial twisted to Cassidy. Still though, the playful gesture made her slightly confused.

Instead of letting it sink any further into her head, she refocused her attention onto Cas, "Oh this is nothing compared to what she has planned once she gets her little claws into you."

Cassidy blushed and bumped Deanna's shoulder with her own. Benny brought an entire tray of shots back with him and Cassidy couldn't help bouncing on her toes a bit.

"To Charlie, our beautiful friend who is finally legal to drink!" Cassidy said picking up a shot and downing it quickly. It burned all the way down but she liked how warm she got almost instantly.

Deanna threw back the shot and allowed herself the comfort of Cas leaning into her side and Benny's warm hand on her lower back. She grabbed up another round from the tray, passing one to Cas and keeping one for herself as the others reached in as well. Deanna held up her shot glass first and cleared her throat, "To our fearless leader!"

Charlie grinned, wooting with the rest of them and had three shots before calling it quits, "I ain't getting smashed yet you bitches. Why isn't the music playing!" Charlie shouted going towards the den.

Cassidy hummed next to Deanna, already a little buzzed and absolutely loving it. There was a hand on her hip and she didn't need to look to know it was Benny helping keep her steady.

"I wanna dance, Dee come dance with me please?" Cassidy asked, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

It was damn near impossible to turn Cas down under the best of circumstances but three shots in, Deanna's willpower was no match for those big blue eyes and the adorable pout on Cas' lips. Taking a deep breath she grinned, leaning into Cassidy's space. "Yeah, c'mon. Show me what you've got, honey bee."

Cassidy bit down on her bottom lip as she slipped out of her hoodie. There was a quick intake of breath that she couldn't tell whether it came from Benny or Deanna but either way, it made her shiver with delight.

Just as she draped her sweater over a chair, the house suddenly exploded with music. It definitely wasn't something Deanna enjoyed but Cassidy knew the song and loved dancing to it in her room. She grabbed Deanna's hand and pulled her towards the den where there other friends waved and called out their names. Charlie was already in the middle of the room already dancing with her on and off again girlfriend Dory.

Cassidy stood there for a second, not really knowing how to go about this. She knew how to dance with someone she was allowed to outwardly show she was interested in but this was different. Though Deanna did have some serious heat glowing in her eyes, Cassidy swallowed hard as she dragged her nails up Deanna's arms to wrap them around her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Charlie grinning at them and Cassidy couldn't help blushing again.

Deanna could tell Cassidy was nervous, it was both terrifying and adorable. Her heart was racing but she leaned into the touch sliding her hands slowly down the soft, warm fabric of Cassidy's dress. "You look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you De," Cassidy said, her confidence finally coming back as the next song kicked on. She started to sway side to side, her hips slowly starting to gyrate against Deanna's. When several other couples joined them Cassidy spun around, pressing her back up against Deanna.

Unable to stop herself, Deanna's hands skidded over the skirt fabric of Cassidy's dress, brushing past the rough belt and dipping down into the delicious curve of her hips. Unsure if it was the alcohol or just the sinuous way Cassidy was moving against her but Deanna found her lips weren't as tight as usual. "You feel so amazing, like this."

"De…" Cassidy groaned softly. Deanna's fingers were gripping onto her hips and she shuddered, heat spreading all throughout her body. She tried to pass it off that it was just warm in the house and she had three shots of patron burning through her It was hard to keep up that charade when her skin practically sizzled in the wake of Deanna's curious fingers. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Benny lurking along the edges of the group. It made her shiver again when those eyes fell on them and a wolfish leer stretched those lips of his. She knew he wouldn't come over, it was so obvious he was playing guardian tonight.

Her mouth went dry and Deanna swiped her tongue over her lips trying to fight it off a little. All of her skin felt tight and she was left open and exposed. She couldn't help it, the smell of strawberry and honey drew her in and even under the pulse of the crowd Deanna could hear the intake of breath when her lips made contact with Cassidy's neck. She left a couple small pecks against the pale expanse of skin and then softly whispered, "Is this okay?"

Cassidy nodded eagerly, wanting more of whatever Deanna had in mind. Before she could actually voice it, Charlie appeared in front of her with another round of shots.

"Drink up! And no arguments Deanna, it's my party and you have all dubbed me queen," Charlie smirked, a wink being thrown in Deanna's direction that went over Cassidy's head.

Cassidy squeaked with excitement and snatched up two of the shots for herself. It smelled stronger, heavier than the patron did. She waited for Deanna to grab her own before clinking their glasses and downing one.

"Whew! Wow, what is that?" Cassidy gasped.

"That is whiskey sweetheart." Deanna answered, her throat a tad raw from the burn of alcohol. She turned down the second shot, only to have Casidy to take it for her instead. Suddenly Deanna's mouth turned down into a sad thin line. She hated the idea that Cassidy's judgement could be compromised and they'd unintentionally take things too far.

Squeezing at the long pale fingers slotted against her own, Deanna offered her friend a nervous smile, "We should slow down a little, I don't want you to be...I want this to be, y'know, real."

"But it is real De! C'mon!" Cassidy giggled, not understanding the sudden fear in her best friend's face. Just because she was well on her way to becoming drunk didn't change how she felt. If anything, it was enhancing it and pulling feelings out that she had tried to bury down years ago.

The song switched to "Uptown Funk" and Cassidy shouted with everyone else. She let her eyes close as she started dancing, not caring how she looked. Someone moved up behind her and when she felt those familiar hands on her hips she smiled big.

Deanna smiled at the sentiment, but it didn't ease her mind. Instead of letting it consume her thoughts though, she focused on the beat of the music and flailed wildly at the familiar song. It wasn't really her thing, but even she couldn't deny that it had an amazing beat. She grinned at the way Cas seemed to be coming alive under dim lights and steady rhythm. It made something warm and heavy click into place in her chest.

Cassidy laughed loudly when the song ended and a new one came on, her eyes going wide, "I love this song!" she cried.

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your loving, loving, I need it now_

_When I'm without you_

_I'm something weak_

_You got me begging_

_Begging, I'm on my knees_

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away_

_Ooh, baby,_

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

Cassidy sang along with the song, her hands greedily grabbing at Deanna's as she spun her friend around like a dork. The smile on the other girl's face was addicting and Cassidy couldn't help pulling her in closer, her arms winding around Deanna's waist to start actually singing the song to her.

Deanna called her friend a giant dork for it, but she was smiling and happy and it was almost everything she could have hoped for. Though part of her still wondered how much the alcohol had affected her best friend. She knew Cas was sober enough to make her own decisions but at the same time her traitorous conscience told her it was all an illusion.

They continued to dance to almost every song until Cassidy was out of breath and just leaning against Deanna as the others continued to move around them. Someone pushed something into her hand and she looked down with bleary eyes to see a closed bottle of water. She quickly opened it and drank nearly half of it before coughing a little.

"It's hot! Let's go outside," she said, smiling tiredly when Deanna just nodded, leading the way through the den and kitchen to get at the back door. There was no one out there yet and Cassidy sucked in the cold fresh air.

"Are you having fun? I'm having so much fun...I'm so glad you're here De," Cassidy giggled, dropping her water bottle as she started to spin around on the grass.

"Easy there ballerina, don't want you gettin' sick and of course I'm having fun, Cas. I'm with you, that's all I've ever needed," Deanna accidentally admitted, only half realizing it as she tried to still Cassidy's twirling by grabbing onto her arms.

Cassidy grinned wide and tried to twirl Deanna with her but just ended up falling with a shriek, Deanna landing half on top of her, "Ah, the grass is wet!" Cassidy groaned but just let her head fall back. The weight of her friend was actually pretty comforting and she sighed, wrapping her arms around Deanna's torso to keep her there.

"You're always so warm," Cassidy purred, nuzzling her face against the space just above Deanna's breast.

Laughing, Deanna tried to hold some of her own weight as she shifted around so that it was more like she was curled into Cassidy's side as opposed to actually laying on top of her. It only seemed to encourage the purring like noise rumbling in Cassidy's chest."I swear it's like you're a kitten or something."

Cassidy giggled and shrugged a bit, "Maybe I am?" she said. She was so comfortable and sleepy, her eyes were getting heavy but she didn't want to sleep. Deanna was so close and warm, she snuggled closer and even got one of her hands up the back of Deanna's shirt. She didn't realize what she was doing but the second she got skin contact she wanted more. Her entire body burned with the need to touch and explore. There was a gasp above her and when she finally got her eyes blinking open she realized not only did she now have her hand up the back of Deanna's shirt but her other one just barely had her finger tips below Deanna's jeans.

"Oh my god...De I'm so sorry," she said trying to pull away with embarrassment.

Everything happening with Cas was giving her a little case of whiplash but more than anything, Deanna just needed things to be okay with them. Treading lightly, she rushed to grab at Cassidy's fingers and clutched them into her own. "Cas...why? Why are you sorry?"

Cassidy felt her face grow hot and she tried to shy away but like always, Deanna wouldn't allow it, "I touched you without your consent. I-I'm not even sure you want me like that and I just pushed myself onto you-"

"What? No! Cas no, you're not…" Deanna paused, trying to convey her sincerity. "I would have said something if I wasn't okay, and you would have stopped."

Deanna tried to rub soothing circles along the soft skin of Cassidy's palm. "Everything is fine, besides...I was the one who started this anyway. All you did was ask me to dance and then-,"

She let out a stuttered breath as she brought back the memory into her mind. Clearing her throat she finished, "You just felt so amazing against me, under my fingers, and I...if anyone is at fault here it's me but I honestly don't think either of us are to blame."

Cassidy bit her lip and couldn't help smiling shyly, "I don't think so either," she said, tentatively putting her hands back where they were. Deanna shivered above her, giving her a bit more confidence to explore a bit more.

"Now I know why you were so worried before," she said, remembering the pinched look in Deanna's face and the way she wanted it to be 'real'. But it was real, all of it. The feeling she got in her gut when she was around Deanna, how tingly certain places got with just the way her friend would simply smile at her. Deanna was beautiful and amazing and protective, Cassidy loved everything about her.

Cassidy sighed and finally looked up at her friend to see her eyes wide and a little wet, "Oh...did...did I just say all of that out loud?"

"Yeah, you dork." Deanna teased, surging forward and claiming Cassidy's lips like they were a limited time offer. She wanted so much but for now, just a kiss. Just a small gesture to show Cas just how sincere she was and how much Deanna would cherish her if given half a chance.

It was over fairly quickly, Deanna keeping it light and sweet, when she pulled away though she couldn't help but chuckle, "Ask me how my date with Lisa went, again."

Cassidy couldn't help pouting, why on earth would Deanna bring up another girl just after kissing her? Her mind was a bit fuzzy so the knowing grin on Deanna's face didn't even register.

"How did your date with Lisa go?" She asked grumpily.

"Lisa's cool but she's not…You. She wasn't YOU, Cas. I love you and I have for a long time." Deanna took a deep breath hoping that things wouldn't change completely and that the confession itself or what was to come wouldn't break them apart. "I-you, well not you exactly but my feelings for you, they were the reason I ended things with Benny."

"R-Really? De…" cassidy cupped the sides of her best friends face and stared into those impossibly green eyes of hers. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it almost hurt but she knew what that feeling meant.

"I love you too Deanna," she said leaning up to capture the other girl's lips.

Deanna leaned into the kiss finally giving herself over to the roar of emotions running through her. It was intense and the slide of Cas' tongue against hers was smooth and sweet. "Mmm," she moaned, panting as she pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" Cassidy pouted. She managed to pry her hand out from the back of Deanna's shirt and moved it to grip at Deanna's neck, pulling her back down. Moaning against Deanna's lips, she licked and sucked hard on her bottom lip.

"De…" she panted against wet swollen lips and couldn't help latching on with her teeth.

"As much as I would love to-ahh, ravage your gorgeous little body. I think maybe we should get off the cold wet grass," Deanna suggested, walking her fingertips up to trail the beautiful curve of Cassidy's jaw, using it to pull her in again.

"But I don't wanna move," Cassidy pouted but let Deanna help her off the grass anyway. She hadn't realized just how cold it was outside and began to shiver. Both of them laughed and hurried back into the now stuffy house.

"Well, well, I gotta say about damn time you two!" Charlie exclaimed when she saw them. Cassidy blushed while Deanna looked at their friend confused. Charlie rolled her eyes and reached up to swipe away the lip gloss that Deanna had kissed off.

"Go forth and have fun, use a condom!" Charlie laughed, going back to dancing with everyone else.

Deanna fondly raised her middle finger at Charlie and fought off the heat from her neck. She completely ignored the way a few of the guys were cat-calling. When one particularly brave douchebag reached out to grab at Cassidy as they walked by, Deanna flipped.

She noticed both Benny and Vic moving closer but she didn't wait. Instead she turned around with a deceitfully sweet smile and grabbed a crushing handful of the guy's balls. Her grip tightened until it had to be painful before she spoke.

"You see, this is what happens when you put your hands on people without their permission. Does it feel good, baby? You like that?" She said in a faux seductive tone, tightening her grip as much as she could while pulling away until the guy's hitching voice had managed to go up a few octaves.

"Jesus christ bitch!" Brady shouted trying to back away but something solid stopped him.

Benny growled low in his throat, his hand clapping down tightly on the back of the guy's neck. How the hell Brady got into the house and even thought he was invited was beyond him.

"Say you're sorry," Benny said low, his fingers digging in tighter. Brady tried to laugh but then Victor moved right next to Deanna and Cassidy, his big arms crossing over his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," Brady stammered.

"Get the fuck outta here before me and Vic give you a ride home," Benny threatened, shoving Brady hard. Benny kept his eyes on the dumbass until he was out of the house and turned back to his friend's.

"You alright cher?" Benny asked.

Cassidy swallowed hard, the good buzzed feeling gone now. She always hated Brady and never understood his attentions towards her, "I'm okay," she said softly. Deanna's arm was back around her and Cassidy relaxed, letting her head rest against her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said against Deanna's ear.

"You don't have to thank me for that, sweetheart. But you are very welcome, I'm sorry I didn't see that he was close enough to grab you sooner, I'd have broken his fucking wrist," Deanna growled, the anger within her still a little unsettled.

She should have punched the dickhead in the nose. Instead she turned to Benny and gave him a fond but disappointed look. "You know, I had that taken care of…"

"Of course you did cher, no doubtin there but you know me and Vic. Anyone touches our girls are aimin to get pummeled," Benny said with a little shy smile.

Cassidy giggled and moved to kiss first Benny's cheek then Victor's before pulling Deanna into a firm kiss on the mouth, "My heroes," she grinned.

The kiss did wonders to settle the burn of rage in her gut. The taste of Cas' strawberry lip gloss made Deanna hum against her lips. "If he so much as thinks about breathing next to you he'll be eating through a straw for the rest of his miserable little life."

Cassidy rolled her eyes fondly as she snuggled up to Deanna, just because she could now. Benny was eyeing them both and at first Cassidy was worried he would be jealous but a small grin pulled at his lips as he just shook his head, his hand coming up to smooth down his short beard.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's find somewhere we can talk." Deanna wrapped her arms around Cas' waist and dropped her head until she could feel the warmth of Cassidy's neck against her nose and smell the sweet honey scent of her skin.

Cassidy nodded and led the way to the guest bedroom that she'd be sleeping in later that night. It was upstairs but around the corner and away from Charlie's bedroom for which she was grateful. She loved Charlie but that girl could out snore and out talk anyone.

It was quiet, the music only a soft murmur as she pushed open the door to the small bedroom with only a queen size bed and a night stand. Once the door was closed she sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled up at Deanna.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Would you be mad if I told you it was just an excuse to get you all to myself?" She prompted, a teasing playful tone to her voice as she crossed the room. Deanna's steps were even, making a slow but deliberate line between them.

Cassidy huffed out a laugh but reached out for Deanna once she was close enough, "Of course not, I know how territorial you can be," Cassidy teased back. Deanna was now standing between Cassidy's slightly parted legs and she looked up at her friend with a mock shy smile as she laid back and stretched, her back arching off the bed a little.

"It's different now though, right? I mean you're actually mine now...I can't believe I get to have this," Deanna admitted, crouching down between the vee of Cassidy's parted thighs. The movement seemed to have caught Cas off guard because there was a swift intake of breath even though she wasn't actually touching anything.

"Yes it's different now," Cassidy said softly, her hand coming up to brush some of Deanna's hair behind her ear, "I've always loved how protective you are." Slowly she raised up on her elbows and bit on her bottom lip as she kept her eyes locked on Deanna.

"You deserve someone looking out for you, I like taking care of you," Deanna answered, her hands reaching low to pull off the slip on flats Cas had chosen to match her dress. Once they were carefully peeled off, Deanna trailed her fingers slowly up the smooth flesh of Cas' legs. Her thumbs brushed small circles over her girlfriend's knees as she climbed higher. "So what can I do? How can I take care of you right now, sweetheart?"

Cassidy's breathing got a little bit heavier but she managed to keep her voice steady, "Whatever you want," she said, spreading her legs a little more. She was a little nervous and even more excited for whatever it was that Deanna had planned. Even if they just ended up making out she'd be content.

The problem; Deanna realized belatedly, was that she wanted everything. She'd wanted, needed, ached for Cas to be pliant in her arms, in her bed for so long that it almost felt like a dream, even now. It was hard to make such a decision when everything she'd been waiting for was right at her fingertips. "I want to take you apart and put you back together again. I want to touch and taste you until you're convinced you've got nothing left to give me and after that too."

Cassidy let out a moan, her head falling back as the lovely image played over in her mind. She wanted it too and soon she was aching for Deanna to touch her. Reaching up with grabby hands she yanked Deanna down on top of her, attacking her mouth with horrible coordination. Deanna huffed out a laugh against her lips but Cassidy ignored her, pulling them both further up on the bed.

"You're wearing too many clothes De," Cassidy pouted, tugging impatiently at Deanna's shirt.

She helped with the clumsy movements, shrugging out of her over shirt and tossing her tank top onto the floor with it. Deanna spread her thighs and rocked back onto her knees as she straddled Cassidy's lap. "C'mon sit up and let me help you out of that amazing dress."

"O-Okay," Cassidy stammered, sitting up to help Deanna pull her dress over her head. Thankfully she had the foresight to wear a matching set of underwear and blushed at the very heated look Deanna was giving her. Her bra was very revealing and lacy while her panties were cut so low they barely covered anything. They made her feel sexy, her whole body buzzing while Deanna continued to stare at her hungrily.

"C'mon De," she smiled, tugging at the tops of Deanna's jeans, managing to get the button popped open at least.

"Alright, sweetheart. Whatever you want just gimme a second. This will be easier if I stand up," she responded playfully. Deanna climbed off the bed and quickly pulled the tight denim over her hips.

Tentatively Deanna's fingers reached for the clasp on her back, quickly snapping it free and letting the fabric fall to the floor. She smiled when she heard a soft moan from the bed and the pushed her fingers into the small line of elastic in her panties. She pushed and twisted out of them baring her fully naked body.

"Oh my God De, get over here," Cassidy groaned, yanking Deanna back on the bed and this time she hovered over, kissing her deep as her hands skimmed over her body. Deanna was beautiful and tanned all over. She wanted to ask if she sun bathed regularly but her mouth was to preoccupied in kissing down the line of Deanna's throat to nibble at her collar bone.

Cassidy moaned as she cupped and squeezed at her breasts, Deanna fit perfectly in her hands and she couldn't help squeezing each of her nippes between her fingers.

Deanna arched off the bed when the first wave of pleasure and excitement snaked it's way up her spine. Deanna's hands fisted into the sheets, a low whine leaving her lips as Cassidy's teeth latched onto her sensitive nubs. "Oh fuck, that's hot, you're amazing."

"Mmm and we've only just started," Cassidy said with a meeting grin. Before Deanna could retort Cassidy sucked hard on one of her taut nipples, loving the cry her girlfriend let out. She paid equal attention to the more neglected nipple before she was kissing her way down further. She got Deanna's hip bones and couldn't help biting at them, her teeth dragging against the skin under Deanna's belly button to get to the other side.

" , sweetheart. I've been dreaming about this for so long. You're per-ahhh-perfect," Deanna moaned, unable to keep her hips from bucking as Cassidy moved down her body. As soon as she felt the wet trace of a tongue trailing lower, Deanna's hand was fisted into Cassidy's soft chestnut curls, guiding her with pleading moans and whispered promises.

Cassidy's whole body was trembling with anticipation to finally get to taste and bring her best friend since forever pleasure. She wanted to be the reason for Deanna's moans and release.

Slowly she bent Deanna's legs up and spread them apart, the heady scent coming from her making her mouth water.

"What did you dream about me doing De?" She asked, thankful her voice came out teasing and not quivering. Using her pointer and middle finger she cupped Deanna's lips and groaned at how slick she already was. Deanna was having trouble speaking and it only made Cassidy more eager to tease. She began to squeeze ever so gently, pulsing her finger around those wet lips.

Even the smallest touches were setting her on fire, Cassidy had her panting breathlessly after only a few short minutes and Deanna was a writhing mess. "I-ahh-I want it all. Nee-need your mouth on me."

"Like this?" Cassidy asked with a fake tone of innocence as flicked her tongue out at her slit. The act was destroyed with the guttural moan that escaped her throat. It was just a teasing taste but God she wanted to dive in and drink her all in. Using the same fingers she spread her open and dragged her tongue all the way from her hole to her clit.

"Fuck De," she whined not able to hold back from giving Deanna's clit one long hard suck.

"Cassss. Oh God yes, that's it baby. Mmmm right there," Deanna whined, only half aware of what she was saying as the sounds spilled from her lips. Cassidy's pointed, wet tongue felt amazing against her slit and the sinful pulls on her clit were breathtaking.

Not really able to stop herself Deanna pulled and pushed on the back of Cassidy's head. She was overwhelmed by how intense the shivers of pleasure were, but at the same time craved them even more.

Cassidy moaned softly when Deanna's fingers tangled into her hair, the sharp tugs sending jolts of arousal right down to her core. She wiggled closer practically throwing Deanna's legs over her shoulders so that there was nothing in her way. Glancing up at the wrecked image of her girlfriend she grinned, waiting for those hazy green eyes to look at her before dragged her tongue up her slit again.

"You look amazing," Cassidy groaned, using her fingers to spread Deanna wide. There was no more teasing, she just wanted Deanna's taste and to see her come undone. She lapped up the mess Deanna was becoming, her chin getting nearly soaked but she didn't even care. One hand had to hold down the other girl's hips as Cassidy started to push in one of her fingers, moaning at how hot and absolutely drenched she was.

The pressured licks of Cassidy's tongue were driving her toward the edge far too quickly. Though, just as soon as she thought it couldn't get any more consuming, it was partnered with a finger pushing inside of her and Deanna lost any semblance of control she might have been holding onto.

Deanna let out a string of curses and repetitions of "Cas." Her body felt like it was going to explode and she knew her orgasm was close. She tried to still her hips but they bucked wildly when she felt a powerful tug on her clit and was finally pushed over the edge.

Cassidy pulled back a little in surprise, she wasn't expecting Deanna to cum so quickly. She pulled her hand away and sucked slowly on the finger that had been inside of Deanna and moaned, "You taste so good," she said before spreading Deanna's legs as wide as she could get them and lapped hungrily at her hole. Deanna was pulling at her hair again but she ignored her, nipping at Deanna's lips with her teeth.

A few aching whines escaped her throat as the remnants of her orgasm pulsed out. Her over sensitive flesh quivered under Cas' persistent mouth. She was barely able to speak as she gathered her breaths, but finally managed to get the idea across by tugging on Cassidy's hair and grabbing at any skin she could reach.

"I barely even got to play with you," Cassidy pouted, coming easily up the bed to hover over Deanna. She pecked at those parted lips still trying to catch her breath and couldn't help giggling.

She rolled them over and groaned at the weight of her girlfriend on top of her again. Gently she pushed back the mane of blonde hair and stared up into her face. She didn't say anything, just memorized the soft, fond expression on her girlfriend's face, the way her eyes shifted into something devious and sending shivers up Cassidy's spine.

"I think you'll understand pretty soon," Deanna teased with a glint in her eyes. If Cassidy thought she came ridiculously fast, she wondered how the girl would hold up under her own brand of torturous pleasure.

She went in for another kiss, licking away her own taste from Cassidy's mouth and grinning as her girlfriend practically went loose and pliant in her arms. "You are beautiful, I can't believe this is happening."

Before Cas could respond Deanna's hands wandered lower to cup the damp fabric of Cassidy's soft panties. She tugged on Cas' hair with the other forcing her neck to open up and give her more room to nip and suck at the side of her girlfriend's throat.

Cassidy mewled softly and easily allowed Deanna to man handle her in anyway she wanted. Her neck was her most sensitive spot and it made her eyes roll up into her head as Deanna dragged her teeth along her throat. The hand that was cupping her barely moved and her hips pushed at Deanna, needing something more. She was so aroused at this point she was practically trembling with it.

"De, please," she whined, spreading her legs a bit wider.

Deanna's tongue traced along the shell of Cas' ear as she spoke the words warm and breathy, "What do you want most, babygirl; my fingers or my mouth?"

Deanna smiled when Cassidy let out a low whimper and her body shook with want, "I could do a lot of damage right here, I think...you're already so damn eager for me."

"Nugh, yes," Cassidy bit down hard on her bottom lip and tried to will her breathing to go back to normal, "I want your mouth, please De?"

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." Deanna paused, "but first, I need one more thing."

Without warning Deanna latched onto Cassidy's neck biting hard enough to leave a mark and sucking against the fragile red skin. She pulled away immediately but blew soft cool breaths against it and left a few small kisses nearby trying to soothe the slight hitch of pain.

"Fuck!" Cassidy cried out, her hips bucking hard against Deanna's hand. If she was wet before, her panties were soaked now. The pain seared through her and turned to liquid heat that settled right in her gut.

"Oh my God, mmm," Cassidy whined, reaching down to press Deanna's hand against her a bit harder. She wasn't even really touching her yet but it felt so good.

"Mmm, mine. That's better." Deanna teased, loving the way Cassidy had nearly fallen apart just from one mark. She was tempted to leave another but the promise of Cassidy's taste on her tongue was too sweet to ignore.

Not even slowing down to tease Cas's nipples Deanna positioned herself between Cassidy's thighs. She didn't bother removing the soaked fabric, instead opting to just push it aside quickly and getting to work.

Deanna wasted no time with teasing licks or tentative sucks, she dove right in sucking hard on Cassidy's clit and humming around it as one of her fingers pushed inside.

"Yes, De more!" Cassidy whimpered, trying in vain to keep her hips still but she ground down on the finger wiggling around inside of her. Her hands flew up to grip the sheets by her head and whined long and loud with each hard suck to her clit. It was going to be over embarrassingly quick but she tried to keep it at bay, to focus and revel in the fact that it was Deanna who was touching, tasting and fucking her.

"Oh fuck," she groaned, biting down hard on her lip.

Deanna hated to pause but she knew it would take more than just skill to have Cas spilling just as instantly as she had. So she pulled away and let out a small whine at the missing sweetness on her tongue. "Let loose for me, babygirl. Don't hold it back just cum for me Cas."

Not wanting to be delayed another second, Deanna dipped back down and rubbed her flattened tongue up the line of Cassidy's juicy slit until she reached the pulsing button of her clit. She tugged it between her lips and sucked harshly against it, hollowing her cheeks with the pressure as she slid two fingers in this time, spreading them to push at the warm wet sides of Cas' clenching hole.

Cassidy cried out Deanna's name over and over again, her hips grinding hard against Deanna's mouth and fingers. She was so close already, her whole body was aching for the release. With one nip against her clit and the graze of fingers along her g spot she came with a shout, her hand grabbing at Deanna's hair as she rode out her orgasm. She fell back with a groan and let Deanna continue to lick at her slit, her hips stuttering with each teasing lick to her sensitive clit. It was almost too much but it felt incredible. Finally she tugged on Deanna's hair, grinning as her girlfriend quickly climbed up and kissed her eagerly. Cassidy moaned at the taste of herself and couldn't help pulling Deanna down on top of her.

"Fuck De, that was amazing," she purred, rolling her hips up and grinning at how much of a mess they both were.

"Still think I came too quickly?" Deanna teased, lowering herself down onto the bed and scooping Cas up into her arms. As an afterthought, she unclasped the hooks of Cassidy's bra and felt her relax even further. Deanna probably should have done that sooner but she got distracted.

"You're a brat," Cassidy laughed, snuggling close. She nuzzled her face against the top of Deanna's breast and hummed softly.

"I hate that it took us this long to figure it out but if I'm being honest, I'm kinda glad as well," she said, trailing her fingers up and down Deanna's back.

"Well you are extremely talented at finding silver linings...So, what is it?" Deanna asked, genuinely curious as she pulled at the covers until they were both under a thin blanket.

"I know I have always had feelings for you, it didn't matter how much I tried to bury them down, it was always there. So I don't want you to think that I never did until just now. Anyway, back in highschool we were young and made stupid mistakes, mostly me though," Cassidy grinned remembering all too well her disastrous relationship with Bella Talbot, their very posh English transfer student.

"We both had a lot to learn and still do of course but it's easy for me to recognize now that what I feel for you isn't just a platonic friendship but that I am deeply in love with you. Does that make sense or am I just blabbering again?" Cassidy laughed.

"I understand, God knows I've had more than enough screw ups of my own," Deanna admitted, pausing to flip back through the many disasters in her personal life over the years. She rarely got serious with anyone, but there was for sure a particular moment that stuck out harshly amongst the rest.

"Though I think-, hurting Benny is my biggest regret. I loved him, but it didn't seem right that I couldn't get you out of my head and the last thing I wanted was to make it even more painful for either of us."

Cassidy bit on her lip and looked down a bit guiltily. The only reason why her and Benny didn't work out was because of timing but there was still a part of her that still wanted him. Even if she had the girl of her dreams in bed with her right at that moment. She felt horrible and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey...where'd you go, sweetheart?" Deanna prodded with a small frown. She could practically feel Cas shutting down even if only a little.

"De…" Cassidy sighed heavily and finally looked up into Deanna's eyes, "I have to be honest with you and I don't know how you're going to react."

"I'm sure whatever it is we'll figure it out, Cas. I'm not giving this up easily," she answered, determined to hold on to the most important person in her world, outside of Sammy and her mom.

"I still have feelings for Benny. Not just...lustful ones," she said, dipping her head down before she could see whatever emotion would flash in Deanna's eyes.

"Oh..kay? I uh, I mean I'm not sure what to do with that, Cas." Deanna felt confused but she understood where Cas was coming from. Loving somebody, especially someone as awesome as Benny, it wasn't something you could just shut off. It was messy and tragic but also a little hopeful no matter how much you tried not to think about it.

"Do you- I mean...if we hadn't, would you..with him?" Deanna's thoughts were coming out jumbled with nerves as she tried to keep herself calm. She wasn't going to run, this was too important, Cas was too important.

"I-I don't know. If you and I never happened...maybe? When I see myself truly happy it's with you, or him, or both. I'm sorry Deanna I shouldn't have even said anything," Cassidy sighed, sitting up to start finding her clothes. Why did she always mess things up? Why couldn't she have just waited until they were at least out of bed to talk about this.

"Oh no you don't, you can't skip out on me...I told you, I'm not going to give this up. We need to finish talking this through and then we can make crazy decisions," Deanna said, reaching out for Cas to pull her back under the covers.

"Wait, what do you mean by both? You uh...I mean is that umm something you can even do? Have two people at the same time?" Deanna wasn't really wired that way, when she'd been with Benny, she had loved him fully and completely but when she realized how strong her feelings were for Cas she immediately felt guilty and started to plan for the path of least destruction.

Cassidy settled back on her side and let out a slow breath, "I mean both as in being with the two of you equally. It wouldn't me and him or me and you, it would be all three of us together. I know you still want him, I can see the way you look at him and I know he feels the same. But if that's not something you want then I'll be okay with that. I don't want to lose you even before we are able to get anywhere. I just thought, you know, you should know."

"Oh," Deanna said, giving herself a moment to think through the situation. She'd originally thought that maybe Cas was just looking for some kind of open relationship that meant she could have Benny as well, and while Deanna was disappointed by that thought she realized quickly that she would probably go through with it if it meant that Cas was happy.

This though, this kinda changed everything. It would mean that Benny was just as much her's as he would be Cas's that it wouldn't just be something off to the side of their relationship but a critical part of it.

Hmm.

A small thread of something warm and hopeful was sewn tightly into her chest as Deanna imagined how a scenario like that might look. How well they'd work together and how happy it would make them all. Still though, she was cautious. "Well you're not wrong I do still love Benny and even if this discussion never goes anywhere, there is a part of me that will probably always love him."

Humming and pulling Cassidy closer, shifting until the she could be wrapped up completely in the warmth of Deanna's arms, "I think at the very least I'm interested in talking it over some more, if nothing else just to get his opinion on things. To be honest, I never really thought something like that was possible."

"Neither did I, I was scared to even tell you," Cassidy said, letting her eyes close as she hummed softly. Deanna was so soft and warm she wanted to wrap herself in it and never come out.

"We can figure it out later...I just needed you to know before it came out in an even more inappropriate time later on," she said.

"Yeah we can," Deanna paused, a wicked smirk tugging at her lips. "Hey if nothing else I bet the three of us would have some really good sex…" She teased, chuckling as Cassidy smacked playfully at the arm Deanna had draped over her stomach.

"Ugh you're so obscene sometimes," Cassidy laughed poking her girlfriend in the stomach. The image of all three of them in bed was a tantalizing one and it had her biting her lip as it further played out in her head.

"I do have to agree though," Cassidy hummed.

"Do you want to sleep or throw something on and see who's still lingering out there? I bet it's late enough that most people have gone home." She didn't know what time it was but the party had already began to wind down as they'd made their way back inside after their big emotional confessions. Brady's behavior would have only encouraged Charlie start wrapping things up.

"Sleep, too comfortable," Cassidy answered, pulling the blankets over their heads, "Love yo De."

"Love you too. Sweet dreams, Cas." Deanna sighed, dropping one last kiss into the top of Cassidy's smooth soft temple.

* * *

After a lot of discussion and some even more interesting dirty talk Cas and Deanna had both decided that they wanted to sit Benny down and talk to him. The only problem with that was at the same exact time Benny had been becoming less and less available.

Even during the roughest parts of their friendship, Deanna never went longer than a couple days without a text or call from Benny, now though, it had been almost five days of near radio silence, only half a dozen texts returned which was very out of character.

Got an extra ticket to the live show the riverfront tonight… Wanna go? -D

Thanks for the offer but I can't tonight, workin. - Benny

You're workin' a lot lately, maybe you could use a break? Need me to have a word with the ol' man? -D

She was a little disappointed but at this point Deanna was mostly hurt and pissed off. She knew Benny was avoiding her and then taking on extra shifts so he wasn't technically lying. It left her feeling weird and on edge and she didn't like it. If he continued to dismiss her, she'd have no choice but to track him down and ask him what the fuck his problem was.

Nah, ain't workin at the shop. Got a another job bartending at The Roadhouse. Sorry cher - Benny

Well, at least now she knew where to find him.

-ll-

Deanna whistled as Cassidy spin around in her adorable khaki shorts and sinfully tight tank top. She even had these adorably dorky suspenders clipped on that made it incredibly easy to pull her back in after a too short kiss.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? What if he gets mad?" Cassidy asked, braiding her hair to drape over her shoulder. She was trying to live in the denial that Benny wasn't avoiding them. But after they had woken up the next morning, they'd found out that Benny had left shortly after they went upstairs. And now, he was barely talking to them. It hurt and she was trying to not think about it too much but Deanna wanted to confront him and it was making her nervous.

"Yes, if he's backing out on our friendship. He's sure as hell gonna have to tell me why." Deanna answered, already struggling to fight off the anger building in her gut.

She could feel Cas' hesitation though and it was enough to make her relax a little and focus on her girlfriend. "Look, I understand if you don't want to do this. If you want we can just grab pizza and you can stay in the car while I talk to Benny. But either way, Cas...he's going to have to talk to me. I'm not letting him go without a fight."

"No, I'll go in with you. You're not the only one he's been ignoring," Cassidy sighed, "C'mon let's go get this over with." Cassidy took up Deanna's hand and led her out the door to crawl into the Impala. It wasn't far to one of the only bars they had in town but at least it wasn't a cliched horrible one. The place was run by Ellen Harvelle, a hard ass woman who took no crap from anyone. Deanna had gotten in trouble with her several times while Cassidy absolutely loved her.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" she asked as she stared at the front of the bar.

"I'm not going to give him a choice. I love the guy but he's had over a week to figure this out and try to fix it but it's only getting worse and I'm done waiting."

Grabbing Cas' hand, she pulled them forward and into the Roadhouse, "It'll be okay. I just need to find out what's up with him and then we can work it out."

"Okay," Cassidy sighed, allowing herself to be tugged into the noisy building. It was crowded like usual but their mutual friend and Ellen's daughter Jo waved them eagerly over.

"I have one empty table in my section, I expect a big tip," Jo grinned with a wink. Cassidy rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Deanna into one side of the booth. She scanned the bar but didn't see their big bear playing bartender. Had he lied?

"So what can I get my two favorite ladies?" Jo asked once Cassidy finally slipped in next to Deanna.

"Can you do me a favor and just send Benny over with a mug of whatever's on tap and some hot tea for Cas?" Deanna asked, hopeful that Jo wouldn't be offended and also biting back the little voice in her head that suggested Benny was just flat out lying to her now.

"Of course, I'll have to pry him from trying to fix the damn ice machine again," Jo rolled her eyes and sighed, "We keep trying to tell mom to just replace it but she refuses. Anyway, I'll send Garth out with some appetizers as well, it might take a few minutes to get Benny free of that demon machine," Jo said before spinning on her heel.

Cassidy let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and reached over for one of Deanna's hands. Just by the look on her face, she thought Benny was lying as well. It was about three minutes for Garth to bring them a plate of onion rings, mozzarella sticks and other goodies and five more for Benny to make his appearance. He looked tired, the usual warm smile was turned into a grimace and Cassidy looked over at Deanna with her own frown.

Deanna's heart dropped the moment she knew Benny spotted her. Instead of the sweet sappy grin he usually wore, his lips fell and he seemed genuinely angry or sad or both, she couldn't tell. Her own emotions tangling inside her wrestling for dominance. "Have a seat, Ben. I think we should talk."

Benny swallowed hard and shoved his hands into his back pockets, "I told ya I was workin De," he said, avoiding both of their eyes. He'd been trying very hard to not admit something to himself and sitting with Cassidy and Deanna would just ruin it. It was better if they thought of him as an asshole, easier.

"Benny...are you angry with us?" Cassidy asked softly, her fingers gripping the table hard.

"No...God, cher no I just-"

"Benny! Need you back here now!" Ellen's sharp voice rang out from kitchen.

"Just go back to work, Benny. We'll be around if you decide you're done being a dick," Deanna said, her tone low and angry as she fought off the urge to get in Benny's face and force him into telling her what his damn problem was. She curled an arm around Cas possessively and let the feeling of her girlfriend by her side calm the raging storm inside of her.

After that, neither of them really had an appetite but Deanna refused to leave until time to go to the concert. She wanted Benny to have a chance, even if she was pissed off at him. He was her best friend outside of Cas and Sammy and she couldn't bare the thought of losing him without reason or warning.

"You should eat something, sweetheart." Deanna stared over at her gorgeous girlfriend who'd spent the last ten minutes pushing cheese sticks around in the basket. Deanna picked up one of the fries from the basket and poked it against Cassidy's lips.

Cassidy grabbed at the fry and put it back into the basket, "I feel sick," she said so softly she wasn't even sure Deanna had heard her. She felt Deanna tense next to her and she looked up to see Benny being pushed out of the kitchen by Ellen. There was a short heated discussion between the two and Ellen pointing towards them. Benny stood there for a moment before finally giving up and heading back to their table.

"Ellen's giving me a lunch right now," he said and slipped into the booth across from them.

"So what I heard was that Ellen is forcing you to come over here and sit for fifteen minutes, am I wrong?" Deanna asked, trying to keep her voice even as well as her temper. She'd never seen Benny like this and it was driving her crazy but more than anything she needed them to be okay and if they couldn't be, she was terrified of falling apart.

"De, come on," Cassidy sighed, squeezing her wrist under the table. Benny was obviously already skittish and Deanna jumping down his throat was not helping at all.

"I just don't want to get into this here, where I work," Benny growled out but instantly drew back, his hands wringing together on the table. He was going to turn into a weak mess and it was bad enough that Cassidy and Deanna were going to see it but everyone else as well? These were not just strangers, everyone in this bar he knew and grew up with.

"Just talk to us Benny…"

"About what? You two don't need nothin from me anymore," Benny shot out, his eyes dropping down to his hands.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? Of course we need you, Ben. We always will.. I don't see why you think-" Deanna realized mid-sentence exactly what he'd meant and her entire body just sagged in relief. "Oh my God, Benny! Could you be any more ridiculous?"

She turns to Cas who's still looking a little confused, though Deanna think's she's probably already put the pieces together, she just doesn't understand why he's dealt with it this way. Deanna laid her head on Cassidy's shoulder and let out a ridiculous laugh. She knew it was probably rude for the situation but she couldn't help it. It seemed fair that the third they'd chosen would all be just as damn clueless as they'd been. "Benny you idiot, if you hadn't been avoiding us for the last two weeks you'd have figured out that my offer to go to the show with us tonight was a date...with both of us."

Cassidy stared at them and couldn't help barking out a laugh when it finally did click. She grabbed a mozzarella stick and threw it at Benny's shocked face, "Benny you're such an assbutt," she said before slumping back against the seat.

"Wait….I thought you two were dating now? I'm so confused," Benny groaned, rubbing at his face.

"We are, and we both agreed that we're still at least a little bit in love with you and we didn't want to give that up. So, we thought we'd see how you felt about all three of us starting something, though you haven't made talking to you about it or anything else very easy." Deanna gave him a bit of a glare at that, she hated being fucked with and even though she could only imagine what Benny was going through, or what he'd been telling himself over the last couple weeks, she still wasn't ready to let it all go.

"I-I'm sorry...I just thought, you know that once you two started dating that you wouldn't really want anything with me. So I started to pull away. It hurt like hell thinking that I wasn't gonna end up with one of ya, even if I was so happy that you two finally figured it out. You weren't as subtle as you tried to be De," Benny laughed a little. His heart was hammering in his chest now as he looked at the two women sitting across from him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd get a chance with being with both of them.

"I was scared of being tossed away by the one's who each have a half of my heart...forgive me?" Benny asked, his hands reaching out over the table with his palms up.

Cassidy bit her lip and wanted to instantly grab at Benny's hand but she watched Deanna instead, gaging how she was going to react to Benny's statement.

Deanna grinned, wide and smug. She knew he'd given himself hell over their time apart, even when he was already hurting so she didn't want to make that any worse. Instead she reached for Cassidy's hand and put it into Benny's. "I'm sure angel will, she can't stay mad for more than two seconds. Me though, you'll have to make it up to me...I'm talking hours and hours of that sinful tongue of yours hard at work. It might take a few days but I'm willing to give it a try."

Benny smirked while Cassidy hid her now blushing face behind her free hand. He grabbed at Deanna's hand and squeezed both of their fingers, "I'll make sure you won't be able to walk the entire weekend. Deal?" he said.

"You two are the worst," Cassidy groaned, not able to keep herself from laughing a little.

"Deal," Deanna grinned, already squirming a little at the thoughts of Benny's mouth on her again. Cas was a fucking expert at breaking her down and taking her apart until she was begging. But Benny's tongue was indescribable. It was velvet soft and he could curl it in ways that turned her inside out and left her a messy heap of sweat and cum. "Yeah, we're gonna need to go now…" Deanna said to Cassidy, giving her a look to make sure she knew why.

Just before getting up and climbing out of the booth, she turned to Benny with a sad but hopeful smile, "Sure you can't come to the show with us?"

Benny bit on his lip and glanced over to where Ellen was looking at him with a knowing smile, "Lemme go ask if I can cut out early," he said, giving them a goofy smile as he hurried over to his boss.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Cassidy said bouncing on her toes a bit. She was beyond relieved and excited that Benny seemed on board with it. Now it was just testing it out and hopefully everything would work out okay.

"Nah, I know Benny..I mean I know you do too, but I knew once he got his head wrapped around the idea that he wasn't the odd man out, it wouldn't take much convincing," She teased with a chuckle. Finally having regained some of her appetite, Deanna started on the nachos, probably the only thing left that wasn't cold.

Benny came back out with leather jacket in hand and a huge smile on his face, "Ellen's lettin me leave under the condition that I take up Garth's shift tomorrow. You ready ladies?" Benny asked.

"For you? Anytime," Deanna replied, climbing out of the booth and helping Cassidy out behind her. It was easy after that, leaning into Benny's side naturally and pulling Cas against into her's as they headed toward the exit.

* * *

Benny unlocked the door to his pretty small single unit apartment and allowed both the girls to slip inside. It wasn't much but it was better than living in his grandparent's basement. And it was his own where he could make as much noise as he wanted. There was no one above or below him and the unit attached to his was currently empty. Knowing just how loud both Cassidy and Deanna could get, it made him even more happy at his current living space.

"You guys want something to drink?" he asked tossing his jacket on the couch.

Cassidy shook her head as she continued to look around. She recognized almost all the pieces of furniture that never seemed to match and smiled when she caught all the pictures he had pinned to a cork board. Most of them were of all three of them or some kind of paired off pose. She gently traced the edge of one that had her and Benny lying down in some grass while he took the picture above them. It had been one of her favorites.

"Always such a concerned host, but no, Ben. I don't want anything to drink, but I wanna give you a taste of somethin'," she teased, pushing him down onto the couch and straddling his hips. Deanna figured Cas would find her way over eventually. For now though, she really wanted to feel his warmth under her and his big hands all over her body, and that's not even counting everything she wanted from his tongue.

"Momma raised me to be polite," Benny smirked getting handfuls of Deanna's ass and groaned. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since they left the bar and even though he'd been respectful and not handsy like he wanted to be, there was no holding back now.

"Sometimes I wish you liked to wear skirts like Cas does," Benny said as he pulled her hips closer and harder against his jeans.

Cassidy turned at the mention of her name and laughed, she should have known they wouldn't be able to wait. She was content in looking at the pictures for another minute before walking over to them slowly, her eyes focused on the way Deanna rolled her hips and Benny's fingers digging into her sides. They looked amazing like this and felt blessed she was even able to be apart of it all, not to mention an actual participant. She shuddered hard when she realized that this wasn't just a one time thing either, this was hers. Both of them were hers and she could do whatever she wanted because they had time. Grinning a little impishly she chose to sit down in the mismatched arm chair and kept her eyes locked on their writhing bodies.

Feeling the way their denim sparked together, Deanna could understand Benny's desire for her to be practically half dressed most of the time. Hell, she was starting to see the appeal herself. She'd had Benny's hard zipper and the rough fabric of his jeans rub against her when all she had on was panties, or nothing at all and it had felt amazing. The way it caught on her clit sometimes would have turned her into a writhing mess quickly. Unable to really feel much beside the slight indention where Benny's thick pulsing cock was straining into the material, she decided that she needed to climb off, even if only for long enough to get rid of her fucking jeans. "Ahghh! Just a second, I've got to get these off."

"Ah, ah, let Cassidy," Benny groaned, sitting back and palming at the bulge in his jeans.

Cassidy sat up and licked her lips as Deanna all but ran over to her. She unhooked those impossibly tight jeans and yanked them off. Before she could get too far, Cassidy held her hips still and licked at the front of her panties, moaning at the slight dampness already there.

"Benny...she's not nearly wet enough," she teased, biting at the skin just below Deanna's belly button.

"Then let her get back over here angel and I'll get her nice and wet for ya," Benny chuckled.

Deanna grabbed ahold of Cas' hand and pulled her over as well, not letting go as she reclaimed her position on Benny's lap. She gave an experimental roll of her hips and groaned at how perfectly she could feel the hard line of Benny's massive cock and how delicious the drag of rough denim was across her soft, sensitive skin. "Mmm, fuck that's it Benny. That's better."

"Nugh, yeah it is," Benny grunted, rolling his hips up to give the girl even more friction. Cassidy stayed standing behind Deanna and he watched with slightly glazed over eyes as she pulled up Deanna's shirt.

"You two look so good like this," Cassidy moaned, dragging her fingers up Deanna's sides to cup her breasts through her bra. Benny was breathing heavily and it only made Cassidy that much more confident. She unhooked Deanna's bra and instantly started rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Deanna arched back, unable to keep her body from bowing into a taut curve as Cassidy teased her. Benny's warmth and roughness beneath her and Cas' soft, calm behind her. It was overwhelming even for foreplay. Unwilling to stay the center of attention for too long, Deanna pushed her free hand under herself and rubbed at the thick indention around Benny's swollen cock. It felt heavy and warm under her palm and she'd missed it. Before she even realized what she was doing Deanna was freeing the button and tugging the zipper open.

"You think she's wet enough now angel?" Benny smirked, helping Deanna get his pants undone.

Cassidy giggled and got one of her hands to drag down Deanna's bunched up stomach to drag along the front of her panties. They were soaked through and she couldn't help pushed at Deanna's clit through the wet cotton.

"Oh she is, you want Benny to fuck you De? Let me watch him split you open with his huge cock?" Cassidy asked sweetly. Her eyes were drawn to the huge throbbing flesh Benny was now stroking almost lazily and felt her mouth water.

"Yes, but first.. Mmm fuck, first he owes me a little retribution and I intend to get it." Deanna slid off Benny's lap on shaky legs, but thankfully only had to make a short trip just rerouting herself onto the smooth surface of the couch. She spread her legs immediately, beckoning Benny with a look that meant she needed him closer.

Benny got up from the couch and allowed Cassidy to help him completely out of his jeans and he whispered something against her ear that made her blush so adorably he had to kiss her. He almost got lost in it, not having kissed Cassidy in such a long time. They finally pulled apart and she walked almost unsteadily towards his bedroom.

"She's just gettin me something that'll help me please both my insatiable women," Benny grinned, answering the confused glance he was getting, "Now, let's get you screamin my name." He grabbed up a pillow and tossed it on the ground before kneeling down on it. Without much preamble he grabbed at her legs and tossed them over his shoulders as he nuzzled his lips against her soaked panties.

"Mmm yeah, Benny. More...wanna feel your fucking tongue on me," Deanna pleaded, her hips bucking off the couch as low whine release from her throat. She'd waited what felt like an eternity to feel this again and she wouldn't be deterred, not even a little.

Benny peeled off the panties slowly, tossing them to the side once they were past her toes. Cassidy was coming back into the room now with several items in her hands and he just grinned up at her.

"Put it on me angel," he said. Cassidy placed the box of condoms on the table and knelt down next to him, getting the cock ring a little lubed up to slip easily down his already throbbing cock. He let out a groan, his warm breath tickling at Deanna's sensitive lips and winked at Cassidy as he leaned in. He knew Deanna loved the feel of his beard rubbing at her thighs so he started with that, waiting for her to be absolutely squirming before dragging the flat of his tongue up her slit.

"Mmm fuck, that's it. God, Ben you're mouth is a fucking religious experience." Deanna arched her hips into the delicious slide clutching hard at the short hairs of Benny's head knowing it would rile him up. Already understanding him and what he wanted and needed from her was a relief. Deanna was able to relax and just give herself over to Benny's talented tongue.

Cassidy slowly undressed as Benny reduced Deanna down to a writhing puddle. She left on her short pleated skirt, knowing both Deanna and Benny loved fucking her in one. Once their clothes were pretty much in a pile on the floor she sunk down on the couch next to Deanna and bit her lip, getting to see Benny's mouth work on someone else was amazing. And she wasn't afraid to admit that it was insanely hot.

"I really wish I had my camera," Cassidy giggled, leaning in to drag her tongue up the side of Deanna's neck to start nipping at her ear.

"Well next time we'll make sure you have have it angel," Benny chuckled, lifting up Deanna's hips a bit higher to lap at her wet hole. He grinned wide when Cassidy's fingers suddenly appeared to start slowly rolling Deanna's clit.

Deanna was overwhelmed by the pleasure she found under both of them. One alone was enough to draw out the most intense orgasms she'd ever had, but Cassidy and Benny together might have even been more than she could handle. She was dripping so rapidly she could feel the slickness Benny missed sliding down to her ass. Her thighs were shaking under the pressure forming between them, she was ready after only a couple minutes. It seemed almost impossible but anyone would have buckled under the expert tongue and fingers that skirted across her skin.

"Fuuuuck, ahhh, so close, fuck I'm close. Make me cum," Deanna moaned gripping roughly at Benny's short hairs with her left hand and squeezing tightly around Cassidy's wrist with her right.

"Cum for us De," Cassidy whispered, pinching Deanna's clit.

Benny growled low in his throat and pushed his tongue as deep as it could go into Deanna and rolled it. He damn near lost it himself when Cassidy very lightly started to tap her fingers against Deanna's clit. He'd never done that himself, was a little afraid to but Cassidy must have known Deanna liked it. Her hips were bucking hard against them and Benny almost, almost held her down.

White heat flashed behind her eyes and Deanna felt her toes curling as her entire body bowed under the powerful currents of pleasure coursing through her body. She barely held onto Benny's hair as her hips thrashed wildly as she spilled onto his tongue. Deanna could feel her heart pounding inside her ribcage, beating out a shaky rhythm as the last waves of orgasm rolled through her core and into Benny's eager mouth.

A slew of curses fell out, along with short praises and repetitions of her lovers' names. "Mmm," she moaned, panting a little before letting out another. Only this time adding a chuckled out "Holy shiiit!"

"Damn girl," Benny chuckled, raising up on his knees to grab at one of their discarded shirts. He'd gotten Deanna to cum hard several times on his own but she was practically dripping down his chest now. He stopped in mid motion as Cassidy bent down to get her own taste, Deanna's hips jerking as Cassidy's tongue lapped up the mess between the other girl's legs.

"Well...fuck," Benny grunted, tossing the shirt away again.

Cassidy hummed as she licked all around Deanna's lips, her fingers spreading her open to clean her up even more. It wasn't until her tongue flicked over Deanna's clit that her hair was tugged on roughly.

"I can't help it, you're yummy," Cassidy grinned, pecking at Deanna's slightly parted lips.

"Shiit, Cas, I-ungh I can't think when you do that, Gimme a second." Deanna took another shaky breath only to find it turning into a whine when, in a fit of rebellion, Cassidy nipped at her with a rough clash of her teeth.

Deanna fought back several different curses but instead settled on a harsh tug of Cassidy's long chestnut curls. "Fuck! That's enough, sweetheart. Your turn."

Motioning to Benny, Deanna convinced him to pull Cas down on to the couch with them. She'd hadn't even managed to pull her legs back together before Cassidy was nearly in the same position she'd been in only a little further down on the couch, settled between Deanna's legs. Deanna loved the angel that allowed her access to most of Cassidy's body even while Benny was in the process of pushing his head beneath her skirt, but it was a tad disappointing not to be able to really see Cassidy's face. Cas' back was flush against Deanna's chest, but it did open her neck nicely.

"Oh God," Cassidy whined as Benny started to lick at her. She yanked up her skirt to drag her nails through Benny's hair and groaned when the man winked at her, "Please Benny…"

"Please what sweetheart?" Benny asked, slowly spreading Cassidy apart to flick his tongue at her clit. She writhed a little under his hands and he couldn't help sharing a smirk with Deanna. He already knew what she wanted but he wanted to see Deanna's face when she actually said it.

"Benny…" she whined and Benny nipped harshly at her thigh.

"Say it outloud baby," he ordered.

"Fuck me with your fingers...please," she whined again and Benny chuckled.

Deanna groaned, she and Cas hadn't really explored too much but hearing her come alive for Benny was like a shot of tequila burning throughout Deanna's already warm body. "Mmm, fuck that's hot. I love it when you say what you want, babygirl. So good for us like this," Deanna murmured, using a hand to quickly tilt Cassidy's neck to the side, exposing the delicious pale skin of her throat. Deanna dipped in, sucking harshly against the flesh and tugging it between her teeth but not biting down, not yet.

"Cassidy can be a very good girl when she wants something, huh baby?" Benny chuckled again.

'Yes, mmmm yes please," Cassidy groaned. Her eyes were going blurry and all she wanted at the moment was Benny's fingers sinking into her just as much as she wanted Deanna's teeth. It was all too much and not enough. She wanted to beg and scream for them to tear her apart but her throat was locked up and she was pretty much at their mercy.

Benny grinned at Deanna again as he pressed his thumb against Cassidy's clit and slid his middle finger slowly into Cassidy's fluttering hole. The resulting sound that came from the brunette had him shuddering himself.

"I think she wants something else...c'mon baby just say it," Benny soothed, massaging his thumb as well as thrusting his finger against Cassidy. He loved watching the girl fall apart and her eyes were already rolling back into her head. Just as her mouth dropped open to answer Benny found what he was ultimately looking for and dragged his finger hard over it.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Benny!" Cassidy thrashed a bit when Benny found her gspot and she reached back to grip onto Deanna's hair, "De please!" She cried out.

"Please what?" Deanna teased, dropping the patch of skin cradled between her teeth and licking across it's unswollen surface. "It's not fair that only Benny gets to hear you say it, tell me what you want babygirl...let me hear that pretty voice."

Cassidy whined loudly when Benny stopped his movements and she pried her eyes open to see him staring up at her, waiting. She loved and hated both of them so much right at that moment.

"Bite me...hard. Please De?" she asked breathlessly, turning her head a little to gaze at her girlfriend. She could barely see her but the answering smirk was enough.

"Such a good girl," Benny smiled, using his free hand to press gently on her stomach as he worked her g spot again. Cassidy cried out loudly, her hips trying grind down onto his hand but he held her down.

Deanna sank her teeth into the soft flesh and pulled it into her mouth with a harsh suck, abusing the patch of skin until she knew it would be bright and colorful for days afterward. "Mmm, that's better."

Pinching at the sensitive nub of Cassidy's breast, Deanna let her voice go silky soft, "Your turn to mark her up Benny, make sure you do a good job too… If you can make one that will outlast mine, I'll….hmmm what will I do," Deanna paused, teasingly tapping her finger against her chin as Cassidy jerked wildly in front of her. Deanna's eyes went wide as she got the perfect idea, "Oooh I know, I'll let you fuck my ass."

"Mmm, fuck yeah I'll take that bet, what happens if I lose though?" Benny countered. He lifted up Cassidy's leg and started licking at the very spot he was gonna mark. It was one of her more sensitive areas and knew she would cum the moment he bit into it. She was already right on the edge, tears were brimming in those dark eyes while little frustrated mewls were leaving her mouth. Deanna hummed a little while she thought about it and Benny pushed in a second finger.

Cassidy damn near screamed out yes when Benny's fingers stretched her. The added pressure against her g spot, the throbbing in her neck and the teasing against her clit was driving her mad but she was holding herself back. If she could get Benny's mark on her as well she knew she was going to black out from this orgasm.

"Hmm, you lose and I get to dress Cas for a whole week...no more of those pretty skirts you love so much," Deanna teased, knowing the whole time that she herself would never take away the easy access Cassidy's wardrobe gave her. She was pretty sure that Benny knew that too and it wasn't like any of them would really lose. Deanna loved feeling Benny stretch her open anywhere, and sure, she'd tease him a little by making Cas traipse around in nothing but his old football jersey or something equally tempting for him, but they'd all end up in a heaping pile of bliss by the time it was over.

"Better make it good, Ben."

"You fucking brat," Benny laughed, "You ready sweetheart?" Benny asked looking at Cassidy now. The poor thing was a mess and she barely got a nod out. Slowly he sucked the skin of her thigh between his teeth. He waited, keeping that patch of flesh in his mouth until Cassidy was whining and yanking on his hair. When she was as desperate for it as he was to see it, he bit down hard. She thrashed wildly against him as his fingers continued to work her over almost relentlessly.

Cassidy's mouth dropped open as the pleasure overwhelmed her, no sound able to escape from her throat as she floated right there at the edge. Deanna's teeth grazed over the throbbing marks in her neck and Cassidy screamed out their names. She felt herself let go harder than she ever had before and it didn't stop until she was slumped back against Deanna.

"Holy fuck," Benny laughed, a little amazed at Cassidy's orgasm. The mark on her leg was dark and looked a bit obscene against her pale flesh. "Shit, I think she passed out," Benny smirked, reaching up with his clean hand to cup the side of Cassidy's face.

Deanna dropped a few soft kisses onto Cassidy's sweat slicked forehead, smiling as she reached for the small cover Benny had sprawled over the back. She folded it a few times and propped it between her and Cas before sliding out from behind her allowing for a more comfortable position.

"Should we move her to the bed?" Deanna asked, purring quietly as she took a seat on Benny's thigh.

"Mmm, sure," Benny replied pulling her into a kiss, "C'mon, grab the condoms and let's move this to my room," he said slapping at Deanna's ass to get her to move. He scooped Cassidy up into his arms and couldn't help smiling fondly at her. She buried her face into his shoulder and soon they were heading down the hall. Thankfully he'd been greedy and actually bought the bigger sized bed. It took up almost his entire room but he honestly couldn't regret it right then. He put Cassidy down on one side of the bed and stretched his arms up.

"Alright big boy, now it's your turn...how do you want me?" Deanna teased, dropping the condoms down onto the nightstand, not giving them another thought. She was clean and she knew how picky Benny was about regular testing and checkups, Deanna didn't want to feel anything between her and the delicious stretch of Benny's cock pushing inside her.

Benny laughed, snatching Deanna around the waist with his arm before practically throwing her on the bed next to Cassidy, "There's just so many positions I want ya in, which one's your fave cher?" he asked crawling up on the bed as well. He waited patiently as she thought it over and sucked on the tip of his thumb. With his other hand he grabbed at one of Deanna's ankles to yank her closer. Once his thumb was nice and slick he dragged it over her clit.

"Mmm fuck, Ben. Right there...that's it." Deanna moaned, forgetting for a moment that she even had a decision to make. It wasn't until she felt the familiar throb of emptiness that she remembered Benny still hadn't had the satisfaction of release yet.

She thought over their very adventurous history and realized that she didn't actually have a favorite position with Benny, but loved that he seemed to know exactly what she needed and when. There were times when no matter how much she'd fought against it, begged for him to fuck her hard and fast that he would just press his weight over her and move inside slow and easy, staring into her eyes as if he could read exactly what she'd been thinking. Rarer times even when she found it hard to speak what she wanted, throat closing up before she could get it out and Benny would fold her over the closest hard surface and hammer into her from behind.

He always seemed to know.

Deanna looked up at him with a playful grin and big green eyes. 'I think you know what I want."

"Hmmm, I think I might have an idea," Benny grinned, leaning in to kiss at the inside of her knee. He glanced over at Cassidy to see her still blissfully asleep and it made him shake his head. These two were too much and he was damn proud they chose him. He reached down and dragged the cock ring off.

"So much better," he growled out as he crawled over Deanna, eagerly kissing at her mouth once he was close enough. He hitched her legs high on his waist as he pressed his weight down on top of her. "Nope, I lied, this is better," he grinned.

She loved having the full weight of his body on her, though he rarely let himself press down that hard. They'd had several playful arguments about it when they'd been together before, but here he was, stretched out over her, solid and warm. Deanna purred with contentment and happiness as Benny used his indescribably gifted tongue to draw out some of the most ridiculous sounds, and then swallowed them up with his own.

"Mmm, God I've missed you, missed that fucking mouth of yours. I used to get so worked up just thinking about having your tongue on me that I'd sometimes have to skip the last half of my chem class just to go rub one out in the bathroom." Her breath hitched as he worked his way over her neck, cock heavy and sliding across her stomach dribbling precum out against her skin.

Benny chuckled as he licked along the prominent vein in her neck, "That the only thing you missed about me?" he asked, reaching between them as he shifted down just enough to drag the head of his cock along her slit.

"Ungh, no. Not the only thin-ahhh fuck," Deanna moaned, the small swirl of Benny's hips nearly causing his tip to slide into her. She was damn close to begging for it, if that's what it would take. "Goddamnit, Ben… feel so fucking good, more, give me more! Want you to fill me up, Daddy."

"Oh Jesus De," Benny grunted, almost losing control over his hips but he managed to pull back before he sunk into her, "Haven't heard you call me that in a long time," he grunted.

"Tell me two things you missed about me, other than my tongue and my dick and I'll fill my baby girl up so good. Give you exactly what you need," Benny said, taking in a deep breath to calm down a bit.

Deanna could practically feel the mood shift, it wasn't bad but she should have known that something like this could bring out Benny's insecurities. She smiled, taking a deep breath before she looked up at him. Cas would be better at this, she'd know the perfect thing to say to ease his mind, but Deanna had to try. "Oh, Ben. I missed everything."

Not giving him time to think too much over it Deanna put her hand over his peck and grinned up at him. "Not just the sex, but this too, she paused moving her hand in a small circle over his heart. She'd never been good at expressing herself like most girls, not when it came to the emotional stuff, but De pushed through the nervous flutters for Benny and found what she hoped he needed to hear.

"I missed the way you make me laugh, and how you always know what I need even when I'm not sure. I even missed your cheesy romantic gestures that make me feel like a teenager."

Benny felt himself blush a little and smiled brightly, "Shoulda known you'd shoot for extra credit," he teased before catching her lips in a chaste kiss. He had missed everything about both of these girls, right down to the moments where they practically begged to be snuggled with. Cassidy was more verbal where Deanna would give him a look. Either way, every last bit of it he had missed and it made his throat lock up a bit to think he was able to have both.

He pressed their foreheads together and finally, slowly pushed into Deanna and groaned. She was so warm and so tight, it was like coming home each time, "Fuck I love you De," he growled out once he was flushed against her.

Deanna's head fell back in relief as Benny's thick shaft pressed further inside her. Deanna wasn't ever as full as she was with him and though she'd rarely considered herself to be some sort of size queen, it was hard not to fall in love with how wonderful it felt to have Benny inside her. It wasn't just his dick though, the sheer force of his hips could have her barking out sounds she didn't know were possible, his thrusts fluid but powerful. "Ahh, Ben-lo-ungh-love you t-t-too."

Benny rolled his hips hard a few times before hugging around Deanna and rolling them over, "Fucking beautiful baby," Benny groaned dragging his hands up her legs to dig his fingers into her hips.

Deanna smirked at him a little, knowing he'd done it on purpose..waited like that. She'd almost started to wonder if he'd lost the ability to read her but he was just taking his time, and she couldn't help the rush of fondness that filled her because of it. "Ass," she rasped, slowly breathing out, so fucking full of him that it was a struggle to expel the air from her lungs. Deanna missed this feeling more than almost anything else about Benny. It wasn't just the physical part but the way he made her feel whole was something even Cassidy hadn't been able to do, not like this at least. She had her own way of completing Deanna's life, but it was all metaphorical, this… this was tangible satisfaction and wholeness. "Ahh fuck, that's it...right there Ben, just-oooh, just like that."

Cassidy's mind very slowly came to the surface and she yawned, her eyes fluttering open to something she wasn't really expecting to see. But was she complaining? Nope. She stretched out her body and bit her lip just watching Deanna ride Benny like there was no tomorrow. The sounds both of them were making sent heat straight down into her groin and she couldn't help sitting up a little against the pillows to not only get a better look but be at a better angle to start touching herself.

Benny had his eyes squeezed shut, just reveling in the feeling of being so deep inside of Deanna and the power of her hips moving. He barely had to do anything except for piston his hips up here and there to get her crying out for him. Somehow he managed to pry his eyes open and groaned at the site of Deanna leaning back on her hands and slamming down on him.

Deanna moaned, swirling her hips to get the perfect friction for both of them. The feeling of having Benny buried inside her was something she'd nearly forgotten since their breakup. Now though, now it was there, intense and real in a way she'd almost assumed was her imagination. Her nails started to dig into the flesh around Benny's knee accidentally as the explosive pleasure began to swirl around in her core. Deanna's eyes flicked open and she nearly came immediately. Not only was Cassidy awake again, but she was stretched open and playing with herself.

"F-fuck, babygirl. S-so fucking ahhh, so fucking hot like that."

Benny jumped a little when Deanna brought up Cassidy, he hadn't even realized she was awake. He looked over to see that usual shy smile on her face and Benny groaned loudly. Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed at Cassidy's arm. She gave him a knowing look and Benny nodded eagerly, settling back down.

"Face Deanna," he growled out.

"Mmm, yes Daddy," Cassidy moaned softly, loving how Benny shuddered hard, his fingers digging deep into Deanna's hips. She gave an impish smile to Deanna and swung a leg over Benny's chest, his hands immediately letting go of Deanna to help guide Cassidy exactly where he wanted her.

"Hi De," Cassidy giggled, letting out a sharp mewl the moment Benny started licking at her lips, "Oh fuck that feels good," she said leaning forward to kiss Deanna even if it was a bit awkward.

Deanna smiled fondly at her gorgeous girl, happily sucking at the soft pink lips, shifting them between her own with a rough tug on Cassidy's hair. Her hips stuttered, a little off balance when she moved her hands away from the firm anchor of Benny's legs, "Mmm, Cas," she moaned, naturally grinding down on the thick shaft steadily stretching her open. Cassidy needed to be kissed, properly and Deanna dipped herself down to give them both better access.

Benny was in pure heaven. If he died right now he'd die with a smile on his face and pretty damn happy. He gripped tight onto Cassidy's thighs as he kept her close, his tongue tracing along her slit. She leaned over a bit and Benny grinned, using his thumbs to spread her and get to that pretty little hole of hers. He moaned low in his throat as he pushed tongue into her and inwardly grinned when she whined long and loud.

"Oh God!" Cassidy cried out against Deanna's lips and couldn't help rolling her hips and practically fucking herself on Benny's tongue. He gave her ass a sound slap and she squeaked. When Deanna laughed a little at her Cassidy playfully glared and reached over to tap at her clit as she continued to bounce on Benny's cock.

Deanna began to hum under her skin, the vibrations trailing up to her mouth leaving as an unsteady moan that seemed to draw out forever. She was so full of Benny but she had Cas soft and pliant in front of her, it was too much and Deanna was just overwhelmed by the combination of heated ecstasy and warm affection. "Ahh, ahh g-gonna cuu-fffuck, gonna cum."

Benny groaned loudly as Deanna jerked almost wildly around him, he was close too, he was finally going to get to cum buried deep within one of his girls. He wanted throw his head back and shout but Cassidy was making such pretty noises he couldn't leave her empty. He circled his arm around her thigh and clumsily searched for her clit until Cassidy got impatient and guided him to it.

"NNNugh! I'm so close," Cassidy cried out, barely able to move with Benny's arm trapping her but she didn't care too much when Benny's tongue started thrusting in and out of her. It felt too good and she was starting to tremble. She wanted to kiss Deanna some more but the other girl was moving too much so she settled on rolling one of her nipples, pinching it hard with a smirk on her face.

"Ahh, fuck babygirl!" Deanna shouted, the squeeze of her nipple sparking up another pleasure censor overwhelming her. It ignited the first rush of her orgasm, the white heat behind her eyes only lasting a split second but the waves of satisfaction kept hitting over and over again. She jerked her hips and whined as the powerful release rocketed through her.

As soon as she was able to speak again Deanna began coaxing Benny to cum, needing to feel the warm spurts of him shooting inside her. "C'mon, Daddy. Fill me up, show me what a good girl I'm being for you."

Cassidy swallowed hard and gently pushed Deanna to lean back on her hands. She wanted to watch Benny cum inside of her, wanted to feel it. She spat between her middle and forefinger and started to massage the base of Benny's cock.

"Cum for us Daddy," She moaned out.

Benny felt his entire body seize up the second he felt the added pressure and bellowed out a shout as the tightly wound up cord finally burst. He couldn't reach Deanna's hips but managed to grab at her knee as he came hard both his girls gasping at the intensity of it.

Deanna shook as she felt the hard shots of Benny's cock squirting inside of her, Cassidy's fingers brushing along her slit as she tried to help him squeeze the last bit of juice from his dick. Tugging Cassidy's hand out from beneath her Deanna was eager to suck the slick spots from her fingers. She wanted, no needed the taste of them together on her tongue. The only thing missing was the fruity sweetness of Cas. "Mmm, fuck, need to taste you now, babygirl."

Pushing until Cassidy climbed off Benny's chest, Deanna finally positioned her where she wanted her. Cassidy's back was supported by a stack of pillows so that she was nearly sitting up but relaxed and didn't have to hold her own head up if she didn't want to, but could still see the spot between her thighs that Deanna planned to fill immediately. "Open up, gotta get my mouth on you."

Cassidy bit her lip and spread her legs slowly, her body shuddering at the heat in Deanna's eyes. She damn near bit right through it when Benny moved next to her, leaning in to kiss at her neck. She tried to reach for Deanna but Benny scooped up her hands and held them tightly in one of his fists.

"Be a good girl sweetheart," Benny said, his voice a little rough. He was still swimming in his own orgasm but really wanted to watch Deanna take apart Cassidy. Benny smirked and swiped his finger between Cassidy's lips as Deanna wiggled closer.

"You want De to take good care of you right?" Benny asked, sliding his free hand down Cassidy's stomach to spread her open for Deanna.

"Yes Daddy, please," Cassidy whimpered, not taking her eyes off Deanna.

Loving the way Benny had Cassidy's wrists pinned still, Deanna was eager to get to work. She loved making Cas writhe and tug harshly on her hair but the idea of Benny keeping her from it was even more exciting. She slid into the open slot and easily hitched Cas' hips up until her knees fell over Deanna's shoulder. Glancing up to find Cassidy's deep blue gaze staring back at her, Deanna smirked. "Hold her still, Daddy..I wanna feel her squirm."

"Yes ma'am," Benny grinned, giving Cassidy's arm a kiss before pressing them firmly against the pillow. Cassidy whined softly but didn't try to pull away which he rewarded with peck to her chapped lips.

Cassidy took in a deep breath but knew it was no use. She was on the edge, so close to cumming but knew neither of them would let her until Deanna had her fill on teasing her. The position they had her in was incredibly vulnerable though she felt completely safe. She almost got lost in the soft buzz going on in the base of her skull when Deanna gave her slit a slow lick.

"Mmm," She moaned softly.

Deanna pulled back long enough to praise Cassidy's beautiful sound. "That's it babygirl, make noise for me… show me how loud you can get, how good we make you feel."

Slipping back into position, Deanna used her fingers to pull apart the little strips of flesh guarding Cassidy's throbbing clit. She teased at it, flicking back and forth with the curved point of her tongue, drawing out a long whimper from Cas. Just when she began to feel the pulse of it against her tongue Deanna sucked it harshly into her mouth, smiling around the small bit of flesh as Cassidy began to get louder, her thighs trembling with urgency.

"You're doin so good baby, makin all those pretty sounds for Deanna. How's it feel to have her suck on your clit like that?" Benny asked rubbing Cassidy's bunched up stomach.

Cassidy let out a loud moan and shuddered, her entire body shaking now with the need to cum, "I-It feels so good Daddy. Please can I cum? Please?" she begged, pushing her legs out wider to entice Deanna to touch her even more.

"Mmm, I don't know, what do you think De?" Benny asked trailing his fingers down low to get some of Cassidy's wetness on his finger. Instead of bringing it to his own lips he let Cassidy suck it off.

"Mmm...she is being really good, Daddy." Deanna admitted, abandoning Cassidy's clit for a second to drag the flat side of her tongue up the full length of her pretty little pussy. The squirming that followed only made her grin widen. Cassidy was so sensitive now that even the smallest touches ignited her. "You tell her when, I'll just bury my tongue inside her until I can drink her up."

"You wanna cum for us baby?" Benny asked against Cassidy's ear.

"Yes! Please Daddy, please!" Cassidy cried out, tears forming in those pretty blue eyes. Benny groaned and winked at Deanna.

"Don't hold back, cum for us sweetheart," Benny ordered, sliding the tip of his finger over Cassidy's clit as Deanna buried her tongue inside of her. Cassidy thrashed her hips wildly, short aborted cries leaving her throat. Benny barely wiggled his finger, letting Cassidy's hips do all the work.

Cassidy's entire world was zeroed in on the pleasure Deanna and Benny were giving her. When Benny pushed hard on her clit and Deanna's green eyes met hers she damn near exploded right out of her body. She couldn't hear herself screaming out their names, only aware of the heat swimming through her veins.

"Sh, sh, sh, that's it baby," Benny's voice cooed at her.

Deanna greedily sucked at the delicious juices spilling out of Cassidy's hole. The girl tasted better than anyone, fruity sweetness with only a hint of zesty tang. She hummed as her tongue slid over the sensitive areas, nipping and sucking at the swollen red lips of Cas' pussy. Deanna coaxed out the last waves of Cassidy's orgasmn, savoring every drop she could get in her mouth. "Mmm fuck, soo good."

"C'mere," Benny growled out when he saw Deanna's wet lips. He yanked a bit at her hair and soon she was clambering up to smash their mouths together. He nipped and sucked hard on her bottom lip and moaned.

"Fucking hell," Benny laughed a little, finally letting go of Cassidy's hands. She looked up at them tiredly but had her special smile on her face that made Benny's heart swell. "You did so good baby girl," Benny said laying back on the bed so he could pull Cassidy close as well. He had both of his girls draped over him and snuggled in tightly.

Cassidy felt so warm and sated she was damn near purring as she nuzzled her face into Benny's chest, her arm stretching out to grab onto Deanna.

Lying there in the moment, Deanna began to think about all the little empty spaces inside her. She used to imagine them as black holes, constantly growing bigger by swallowing anything that dared to get close. Now though, she could picture a future where the voids could be sealed up with even the smallest gestures from Benny and Cas. They had done a wonderful job of helping her to hold the pieces of herself together for years before anything more than friendship sparked between them and with both sets of hands on her she finally felt like she could be complete.

"Love you two," she muttered, too overwhelmed to say anything more.

"Mmm love you sweetheart," Benny hummed, turning his head to press his lips against Deanna's forehead.

"Love you too De," Cassidy answered with a yawn. She could barely keep her eyes open but she managed to reach out to brush some hair off Deanna's neck. Her arm flopped back down and she laughed at how utterly boneless she felt.

Despite the heavy thoughts weighing on her mind, Deanna found herself getting sleepy as well. Snuggling closer into Benny's side, she squeezed her arm tighter around his waist and smiled against the skin of his chest. "This feels right, even more than it did before," trailing a fingernail down his side Deanna felt herself blush. "I never really got over you, never wanted to but I just-..not hurting you was more important and I didn't think it was fair to keep you and feel the way I did about Cas."

Benny sighed a little, "Not gonna lie cher, it still hurt. I ain't proud to say that it hurt more when you two got together and you know why…"

"I'm so sorry Benny-" Cassidy started but Benny quickly shushed her with a kiss.

"No need to apologize baby, we finally managed to find our way here," Benny chuckled.


End file.
